


As Long as we Live

by Neverjustablipintime



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Funny, Gen, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverjustablipintime/pseuds/Neverjustablipintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins see a sight never before witnessed on Arda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as we Live

**Author's Note:**

> I make no money off this - I am not JRRT

"How is he Ada?" a worried Estel asked as he hovered near the side of the bed.

"He will recover completely, but will have to stay in bed for a few days.  That was a nasty head wound and his fever was extremely high due to the infection but I have managed to treat both.  Legolas will be fine if he allows himself time to heal," the Elven Lord replied.

A snort came from the doorway as the twins entered the room.  "The key word in that sentence Ada was 'if'.  When has Legolas ever allowed himself to fully heal before going out and injuring himself again?" Elladan asked sarcastically.

"Before our dear friend met Estel, that's when." Elrohir replied smoothly.

"Hey!  That's not fair." Estel complained.  "It's not my fault we always end up in trouble.  It just seems to always find us."

"Trouble as in orcs, trolls, wargs, wolves, anything with the desire to hurt, maim, or torture..." Elrohir listed off teasingly.

"Yes Estel," Elladan interrupted his twin, "you do seem to have a knack for attracting trouble."

"You seem to thing Legolas and I like dragging each other back home to be mothered by the two of you."  Estel sounded scandalized.  "Besides, it's not like we have a contest going to see which of us can acquire the most stitches from one outing you know."

Elrond stifled a laugh at this statement.  Sometimes it did seem like the tow of them were in competition.  Trying to hide a smile he waited to see how the twins would respond.  It was always amusing listening to the teasing that took place when one of them was injured but on the road to recovery.  It seemed to lighten the atmosphere for all involved and reduce tension.

"I don't know," Elladan replied mock-seriously.  "I've heard stranger theories.  Besides I wouldn't put it passed the two of you... and we do NOT mother you."

"That's right," Elrohir agreed.  "Besides why couldn't you just compete like normal beings with archery or something?" he questioned.  "It would be less worrisome for the rest of us."

"Why would he do that Elrohir, when he can be dragged home half dead, receive more stitches than any other being in Arda, and beat me until our next misadventure?" Legolas cut in, his voice raspy from disuse, startling all in the room except Elrond who had noticed the prince regain consciousness.  "Besides, no one can beat a wood-elf at archery." the prince gloated.

Elladan looked dumbstruck for a moment before recovering.  "I've heard of stranger things happening than a wood-elf missing a shot."  With a smile he added, "Wasn't it Elrohir who made that shot a few years ago that felled the prize buck when our resident wood-elf missed?"

"That's not fair!" Estel sputtered.  "He had a broken collarbone and you know it!"

"My point, though, is that even the acclaimed archery skills of our woodland kin are not infallible!" Elladan stated.

"All right," Elrond intervened before it could get out of control.  He knew how sensitive the prince could be about his archery skills and even thought the banter was friendly it could quickly get out of hand.  "I think that it is past time for everyone to leave.  Legolas needs his rest if he wants to regain his strength.  You can come back and visit him later." Elrond shooed the twins out the door leaving Estel to his usual place next to Legolas' bed.

Every time one was injured, the other would stay by the side of the bed until they were released from care, or decided to make a break for it he amended to himself.  The Elven Lord had learned long ago that trying to separate the two was folly and had given up trying.  He was glad Estel had someone to watch over him, who would stick by him no matter the trials.  He could sense that their bond would only grow stronger over time and just smiled as he closed the door on the two unlikely friends, knowing that they would take care of each other.

++++++++

THREE AND A HALF WEEKS LATER

Elrohir came running into his brother's room, "Come quickly!  You are never going to believe this!"

Dozens of thoughts flashed through Elladan's mind as he raced to the entry hall of the Last Homely House, the first of which was the Legolas and Estel were a day late getting back from their hunting trip, which was quickly followed by the thought 'What trouble have they gotten themselves into now?'

Legolas had fully recovered two weeks ago and he and Estel could not be dissuaded from going hunting when they found the storerooms were almost empty.  The twins had tried to talk them out of the trip but they were determined, muttering something about 'getting away and being free from the pestering over-protectiveness of the staff and residents of the house' as they left.  Lord Elrond had declared Legolas fit and therefore saw no reason for them not to go since the stores DID need replenishing and both the twins and Glorfindel were busy helping him with a trade delegation.

Upon arriving at the entrance hall they found their father waiting on the stairs for the two friends to make an appearance.  Slowly two figures walked in through the gates leading horses piled high with game into the courtyard.

Elrohir's jaw dropped as he turned to his twin whispering, "Remember when you said you had heard of stranger things happening than a wood-elf missing a shot?"

Elladan only nodded.

"Well I think this counts..."

"Don't blink." Elladan cautioned after a moment.  "It will never happen again."

"I can't believe this," Elrohir stated in awe as he watched the two friends approach the stairs.  "This is truly the strangest sight I've ever beheld."

"It's a fluke, it will never happen again as long as we live." Elladan muttered.

Elrond just smiled as he listened to the conversation going on next to him as he watched his foster son and his friend approach from their trip unscathed.  As the two climbed the stairs he attempted to school his features into something stern and said simply, "You're late."

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> So many stories show one or both limping back to Rivendell injured... I thought it would be funny to have the reaction of the Twins and Elrond when that doesn't happen. This was the result.


End file.
